


next to you

by atemzug



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemzug/pseuds/atemzug
Summary: Changgu missed Yanan so much.
Relationships: Yan An/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Constellations Fest for Pentagon





	next to you

**Author's Note:**

> written for **constellations fic fest** , for prompt c#52! ^_^
> 
> op who sent in this prompt, i hope this short little fic makes you smile ^_^
> 
> to our dearest mod scorpio, thank you so much for hosting this event! <3

It's been so long since Changgu had last shared a bed with anyone. It's not that he used to always share beds with his members, or that he even liked sharing beds with anyone at all, for that matter, but ever since they moved dorms a few months ago, they've had their own rooms and spaces to themselves. Then again, even before they moved, he'd already been alone in his room for quite some time.

It was cool for a while. Having a room to himself, a sense of privacy, in a dorm he shared with four other people was nice. But it wasn't long until the emptiness started seeping in, and soon enough the empty bed stood as a stark reminder of someone who couldn't be with them for so long, for reasons that none of them could've helped no matter how much they wanted to. 

"Changgu-yah," Yanan's voice rings in Changgu's ear, low and throaty, raw from sleep. "Can you go to your bed now?"

Changgu shakes his head and just snuggles closer in response. They don't usually do this - most of the time, they're just on their phones, not even minding each other much back when they shared a room in the old dorm - but there's something about having Yanan back in his room for the first time in such a long while. It's a really pleasant, welcome change.

Then he corrects himself; it's not his room anymore, but  _ their room. _

He hears Yanan sigh, and he almost feels guilty for inconveniencing him, if not for the fact that Yanan's arms are still tightly wrapped around his torso too. 

_ This feels nice _ , Changgu thinks. Having a roommate. Sharing warmth and body heat on a cold autumn night. He thinks he could get used to it, even. He'd love to get used to the way their limbs are linked under the blanket, messy but still somehow comfortable enough for them to fall asleep. He can feel both their hearts beating in a slow but steady rhythm, and it makes him smile.

It's just really, really nice having his roommate back. 

"I missed you so much, you know?" he whispers in the dark. "We all did."

He wasn't expecting Yanan to answer, thinking he's already asleep, so when he suddenly does, Changgu's steady heartbeat slightly staggers.

"I missed you guys too," Yanan says. "I'm glad to finally be back."

"I'm glad you're back," Changgu replies, and he means it with all of his heart. He thinks of how different tonight already is than it was last night. It still felt quite surreal when he showered earlier and found Yanan there on the bottom bunk, looking up from his phone for a second to smile at him.

It's these small things - the simple ways that Yanan reminds him that he's still here even when they've been apart for so long, that they're all still together until now even when so much has happened in the years they've all been running - that make Changgu realize just how much he actually ached for the other's presence. Just the fact that he has someone to say  _ good night  _ to again, has someone to wake up (or to wake  _ him  _ up) every morning, has someone to answer him when he voices his thoughts out loud - it makes him so incredibly, inexplicably happy and thankful that Yanan is finally back. 

"I'm really glad you're back," he whispers again, a smile forming on his face. And as he feels himself falling asleep to the slow, steady rise and fall of Yanan's chest, he thinks:  _ Everything will be alright from now on _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/crashingfalling)


End file.
